Ennemi
by Nobodyshoulddiealone
Summary: " Barton est passé à l'ennemi " Cette phrase résonne dans ma tête et de nombreuses questions suivent : Quand? Comment? Pourquoi?


E**ɴ**ɴ**e**м**i**

* * *

Lєs єnnєmis nє lє sσnt pαs tσujσurs réєllєmєnt, pαrfσis ils sσnt fσrcés à lє dєvєnir.

* * *

**« Barton est passé à l'ennemi »**

Comment ? Pour quelles raisons ? Que s'est-il passé ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Clint, tu ne peux tout simplement pas. Tu es celui qui m'a sauvé, celui qui m'a tendu la main et désormais tu es une cible du SHIELD, tout comme je l'ai été autrefois, avant que tu n'interviennes et ne baisse ton arc pour me proposer cette alliance, ce partenariat.

Je me rappelle avoir sourit tout en secouant la tête de dépit devant ton imprudence. Baisser ton arme devant la veuve noire, je t'ai cru fou. Je me suis jetée sur toi et tu m'as maîtrisé rapidement, sans douleur. J'étais plaquée au sol, tes mains enserraient mes poignets et m'empêchais tout mouvement.

**« Barton est passé à l'ennemi »**

J'ai accepté ta proposition, je n'avais pas le choix bien sur, mais je l'ai accepté pour toi. Dans tes yeux j'ai vu la promesse d'un avenir meilleur et plus long que celui d'une mercenaire en fuite poursuivie par plusieurs organisations gouvernementales en plus du SHIELD. Lorsque tu m'as relevée, mes lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des tiennes et j'ai surpris ton regard, le désir y était inscrit.

L'amour c'est pour les enfants, Barton. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas te laisser entrer dans mon cœur, il y a bien longtemps qu'il est enfermé derrière une porte blindée. Tu n'étais rien de plus que mon partenaire que j'avais le projet de trahir dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Elle est venue cette occasion. Budapest, février 2009, mission #4730N. Tu étais aux prises avec deux mercenaires hongrois, tu les tenais en respect. Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, je m'apprêtais à partir lorsque j'ai entendu ton cri et le craquement de tes os. Je suis revenue.

Trois côtes cassées et la cheville foulée. Comment t'es tu débrouillé ? Explique-moi. Ton visage fatigué se tourne vers le mien, couvert du sang des mercenaires. « Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas, Tasha » L'as-tu fais exprès ? Pauvre idiot ! Mes mains agrippent tes épaules, je te secoue jusqu'à ce que Coulson m'arrête. Un rictus de douleur est installé sur ton visage mais ta main agrippe la mienne et la serre avec gratitude.

**« Barton est passé à l'ennemi »**

Ce soir-là, je revenais te voir à l'infirmerie. Tu dormais paisiblement et je t'observais d'un coin de la pièce. N'étant pas un cas critique, les docteurs étaient partis se reposer, te laissant seul, nous laissant seuls. Tu gigotais soudainement dans ton sommeil, des gémissements de douleur sortaient anarchiquement de ta bouche. Je m'avançais et posais doucement ma main sur ton front, te caressant comme une mère caresserait le front de son enfant. Tes yeux se sont ouverts et ta main a jaillit pour m'attraper le poignet. Lorsque tu m'as reconnu, tu m'as lâché.

Tu as glissé ta main dans mes cheveux et fais en sorte que je me penche assez pour parvenir à m'embrasser. Mes mains se sont posés sur ton torse pour te repousser mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Tes baisers se sont faits plus pressants et je n'ai pas su résister, je n'en ai pas eu la force. Je me souviens de la douceur de tes lèvres, de la chaleur de tes mains lorsqu'elles m'ont déshabillée, la passion et la force de ton étreinte. Tu dois t'en souvenir aussi… tu ne peux pas avoir oublié cette nuit là, la ferveur dont j'ai fait preuve à ton égard et l'indifférence glacée à laquelle tu as eu droit lors de ton réveil le lendemain matin.

**« Barton est passé à l'ennemi »**

Je ne sais pas où tu te trouves désormais, mais je te fais la promesse de te trouver et d'empêcher le SHIELD de te mettre une balle dans la tête. Tu ne mérites pas d'être condamné ainsi. Tu n'as pas choisi de passer à l'ennemi, tu n'as pas sciemment décidé de renier notre partenariat. C'est impossible. Bats-toi, Clint et souviens-toi de moi.

Lorsque cet extraterrestre, ce « dieu » est arrivé sur l'hélicarrier, Fury m'a ordonné d'aller l'interroger. Je lui ai alors parlé de la dette que j'ai envers toi et il a osé se moquer. « Sauver un homme pas plus vertueux que vous… » Et pourtant, tu l'es bien plus que moi. Ces menaces de mort me font peur, oh je n'ai pas peur de mourir, non, tu le sais bien. J'ai seulement peur des conséquences que cela aurait pour toi, si tu t'éveillais réellement pour voir ce que tu aurais du faire. Tu culpabiliserais, comme toujours, même lorsque ce n'est pas ta faute.

**« Barton est passé à l'ennemi »**

Cette phrase ne quitte pas mon esprit. J'entends sans cesse la voix de Coulson m'annonçait cette horrible nouvelle. Je l'entends même lorsque je m'enfuis pour échapper au Hulk. J'ai peur de cette créature, je dois l'admettre. Et s'il n'y a pas grand-chose que la veuve noire craint, il y a cette bête et ta perte. Je sais que tu es ici, l'explosion d'un des moteurs doit être de ton fait. Surement dû à l'une de tes flèches explosives, tu as toujours été extrêmement doué au tir à l'arc. Tu as toujours été mon robin des bois.

Lorsqu'enfin Thor intervient et me tire des griffes de Hulk, mon oreillette m'annonce ta position. Je me relève et pars à ta suite. J'évite de justesse une de tes flèches, la bataille est rude, tu ne m'épargnes pas, pas plus que je ne le fais. Les coups s'échangent, et aucun de nous ne prends l'avantage avant un moment, nos habituels entrainements ensemble sont surement à mettre en cause. Puis je parviens à te frapper fortement à la tête en t'envoyant dans la barrière. Ta tête fait un bruit sourd, tu es à genoux devant moi et ta tête se lève enfin à nouveau vers moi.

**« Natasha ? »**

Mon poing trouve à nouveau ta tête et tu tombes, assommé. Tu es de retour, je crois, mais Loki ai parvenu à s'enfuir, envoyant Thor rejoindre la terre ferme dans une cage en verre. Les médecins t'ont attaché à un siège afin de pouvoir s'assurer si tu es réellement de retour parmi nous, avec moi.

Je suis seule avec toi, tu reprends tes esprits et semble te débattre avec les restes d'un contrôle magique fait sur ton esprit. Lorsque tu murmures mon prénom, je ne peux que ressentir une joie intense de te savoir de retour près de moi. « Ce sont des monstres et de la magie, nous n'y étions pas préparés » mais tu sais tout ça, cependant tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de culpabiliser.

Un jour j'aimerais faire en sorte que cette culpabilité que tu ressens, quitte enfin tes épaules. Je suppose que cela effacerait une partie de ma dette. Tes yeux cherchent les miens, y cherchent une réponse au sujet de ma participation à cette guerre. C'est bien simple, Clint, je ne veux plus jamais à avoir à entendre que tu es passé à l'ennemi, que ce soit de la voix de Phil ou de son remplaçant. Quand vais-je te dire que ton mentor est mort ? Comment vais-je te le dire ?

Lorsque je le fais, tes yeux se remplissent de larmes que tu t'empresses d'essayer de cacher, ma main attire ta tête contre mon cou et te laisse y pleurer silencieusement. La porte s'ouvre sur le soldat, nous nous préparons alors pour la guerre.

**« Natasha »**

La façon dont tu prononces mon prénom lorsque nous nous rejoignons au pied de la tour Stark après la fin de l'invasion des Chitauris me donne des frissons, tu accours presque vers moi et me prends dans tes bras, me faisant tournoyer dans les airs tout en riant. « Nous avons gagné, Tasha ! » Je le sais bien, j'étais là. Ton sourire est éclatant et tes manières de gosse me poussent au rire. Tu t'arrêtes soudainement, stupéfait par ce son qui ne quitte que rarement ma bouche. Ton sourire s'agrandit et tes mains viennent entourer mon visage. Tes lèvres viennent trouver les miennes, et l'indifférence glacée à laquelle tu as eu droit après Budapest n'est qu'un lointain souvenir.

**« Barton est passé à l'ennemi »**

Tu ne passeras plus jamais à l'ennemi, Clint. J'y veillerais, car je te veux toujours auprès de moi, je veux pouvoir contempler tes yeux tout les jours, pour y voir la promesse d'un avenir plus beau encore que celui que j'y ai vu, il y a des années de cela.

**« Clint »**

Aujourd'hui c'est l'enterrement de l'Agent Coulson, tu es là, dans un costume noir, très sobre. Tu te tiens droit malgré ta peine, pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Tu étais sa toute première recrue, j'étais sa deuxième et dernière. Peut-être était-ce un signe, peut-être pas.

Tu vas vers l'estrade et commence à prononcer l'éloge de notre superviseur. Je t'écoute et te contemple, tes yeux sont rivés sur le cercueil et tes larmes coulent, tu tentes de les essuyer discrètement.

N'ai pas honte de les montrer, mon amour, désormais nous avons tout le temps pour les sécher.

* * *

0S spécialement écrit pour Quetsche!

Tu as gagné notre "pari"

Une récompense s'imposait !

Encore un grand merci pour les reviews postées

sur Nobody should die alone.

J'espère qu'il te plaira !


End file.
